Pink Crystal Evolution
by Ceara Ivory
Summary: A Sailor Moon Pokemon crossover. What happens when the most powerful Pokemon on in the world finds himself adopting an abandoned "rabbit?" Where are her parents? Who is she? How does this fit with the Sailor Moon part. Read and find out.
1. Prologue

Pink Crystal Evolution

Summary: A Sailor Moon Pokemon crossover. What happens when the most powerful Pokemon on in the world finds himself adopting an abandoned "rabbit?" Where are her parents? Who is she? How does this fit with the Sailor Moon part. Read and find out.

I was originally writing this story with Mephibosheth, under the collaborative pen name of ChibiMeph. She is a little too busy to help me continue it so I'm just gonna post it on my profile from now on.

Yes, I know it's spelled RINI. However, I have a reason for using Reenie instead at this point in the story. The spelling is actually a plot device.

Disclaimer: We do not own Sailor Moon or Pokemon.

Prologue

Light and sound bombarded my senses. Bright lights assaulted my eyes painfully. They closed in self-defense. Next, the low indistinct murmurs surrounded me, drowning me. A wall of glass surrounded me. Strange creatures stared at me. In the glass there was a face. Is it my face? I stretched out a three-fingered hand and touched the image. It was I. Words burst from me. "What am I?" More questions remained on my tongue: why am I here, what happens to me now?

Before I was able to even put together more coherent thoughts, words broke into my consciousness. "You are MewTwo," answered my creators. What were they? My mind somehow answered me. They were humans.

The humans continued, "We cloned you from fossilized DNA of Mew." I suppose they thought I would be glad for this but instead I asked. "Am I nothing more than a copy?" The stupid humans were too blind to hear the bitterness in my voice.

"No, you are far greater than Mew. You are far more powerful. For many years, we have worked to create the most powerful pokemon. Many of our attempts failed, but you survived. You are our triumph!"

"What will happen to me now?" It was a legitimate question. "What will happen now that your experiments are through?"

"Oh, but our experiment is far from over, MewTwo. No, now the real tests can begin."

Fury filled me as I listened to them congratulating themselves on what they believed to be a rousing success. I wanted to vomit with disgust. The outrage rose from my belly into my throat, chokingly. These things did not care about me. To them, I am nothing more than a laboratory specimen. This will not be my destiny! A surge of power burst forth from me before I could even think to stop it. A part of me knew that I should, a part of me said this was wrong, but I did not care. I hated these humans and as far as I was concerned, they did not deserve to live. Before I was able to get my power under control again, I had reduced their laboratory to rubble.

"Those idiots thought you were a mere lab rat," a voice said behind me. I turned to look upon a man I came to call Giovanni. "But I see you as much more. You would make a very valuable partner. Together, you and I could rule the world."

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't destroy you as I did the others," I demanded. I needed no human.

"You are powerful, all-powerful as I thought you would be, you do not yet know how to control you immeasurable power," Giovanni explained. "If you do not learn to control it, it will destroy you. I can help you."

"How?" I wanted to learn. As I looked at the remnants of my destruction, I felt fearful of the power inside me. Could it indeed destroy if I did not learn to control it?

"I have developed a special suit of armor for you," Giovanni said. "It will give your powers a focus, protecting your body as you master your powers. I run a gym in Viridian City. There pokemon trainers from all over the region come to battle me for a badge. You can use them to practice. And when you are ready, your purpose in this world will become clear."

His offer was one I could not refuse, so I accepted and he clad me in his special suit of armor. It did just as he said it would. It gave me a focus for my powers and I was able to train them on the pokemon the trainers used. Slowly, my mastery over myself grew. I reached the point where I finally understood the depths of my power and I could control it safely, even without the armor. Days, weeks, months passed. Time had no meaning to me, but still the frustration grew.

One day, that flimsy bubble holding my angst in check finally burst. "So this is my power, but what is my purpose?"

Giovanni was there with a ready answer. "To serve your master. You were created to fight for me."

"No! You said we were partners, equals!" I felt myself getting angry again but this time I wasn't afraid of what would happen.

"You were created by humans to obey humans, we could never be equals." He laughed at the very idea, unaware that my powers had grown beyond his ability to control or suppress.

I growled back. "Humans may have created me but I will never let them enslave me! This cannot be my destiny!" I began breaking the bonds, which held me, going beyond the suppressant abilities of the armor I wore. I floated up, free. I turned on my so-called master and fired a warning blast at him, and he ran like the coward he was. "I was not born a pokemon. I was created and my creators have used and betrayed me. So I stand alone!" Once again my powers destroyed the mansion that was meant to be my prison and I escaped.

I returned to the only place I knew of. If I had no purpose in life, I would choose one: to destroy all of the humans and the pitiful pokemon that had allowed themselves become slaves. The lab that had been my birthplace would become a grand castle and I would clone my own super clones. Then, I would be a Pokemon Master myself and then take the world by storm, slave to no human, but a true equal.

I abducted a Pokemon Nurse from a nearby Pokemon Center and manipulated her mind, making her into my servant. I sought out great trainers around the world and invited them to my island. Once they were there, I beat them and their pokemon into submission with my first set of clones, Venusaur, Blastoise and Charizard. I claimed their pokemon as my reward and cloned them as well. All was going according to my plans.

But I failed to comprehend the willpower of the humans. One trainer, a young boy dared to defy my power. I used my telekinesis to throw him a great distance, intending to crush his bones on the stone walls of my palace. I listened for the crack of bone against stone but it never came. Instead a large bubble appeared and caught the boy. Mew, from whom I was cloned, had appeared from where, I did not know nor care.

Mew tried to tell me how wrong I was for wanting to destroy the humans. It tried to say that a pokemon's strength is not in their special powers but from inside. I did not understand. I used my abilities again this time to block the special powers of my clones and sent them to fight their originals using only their brute force and I myself, I would battle Mew.

I barely noticed anything else around me as I faced off my would-be nemesis. Mew was a great challenge to me despite its pacifistic nature. However, every few moments I would see the pokemon growing weak, both the originals and my clones. Two by two they fell, unable to fight any longer.

Then it happened. Mew and I faced off one last time. I enraged and Mew resigned, we had come to a stalemate. The only solution was to each use our powers to destroy the other. As one, we focused our energies for the final blows.

"You gotta stop right now!" a voice cried. I looked for only a second, too focused on my nemesis. It was that boy, that defiant human.

"STOP!" Heedlessly, he ran into the center of the battlefield and was hit by both of our attacks. For a brief moment, I felt my heart stop in my chest. I did not understand what I was feeling but I did not think I liked what had just happened. I watched the boy slump to the ground, petrified by the combined attacks.

"That fool, trying to stop our battle," I growled, but at the same time, I was shocked. Why did he do it? He had to have known that he wouldn't survive. His Pikachu had called him a friend before and I didn't believe it then, but now a part of me wanted to.

All of the pokemon cried for the courageous boy except for me. I could not cry. Their tears gathered into the center of the stadium, coating the boy. With a shining light, the stone faded leaving the boy alive and well.

For the first time, I felt my anger begin to dissipate. This human had shown me something new. His selfless act to save the pokemon convinced me that my intentions were wrong. After returning the humans and their pokemon to the mainland, I took my pokemon and left the island forever.

Despite the kindness of this one human, I did not hold much hope for the rest of humanity. However, I decided it would be best to wait and see. I would take my pokemon somewhere far away, somewhere safe, where no human would bother us and we could live in peace.

* * *

After a great deal of searching, we stopped to rest and drink at a tranquil waterfall when one of my pokemon, a pikachu thought to explore the cave behind it. It ran back out, excited and grabbed my left hand.

"What is it?"

The pikachu did not answer but it did pull me even more insistently. I followed him behind the waterfall, through an ancient stone tunnel and out again. What I saw boggled my mind. It was glorious, a beautiful valley with thousands of trees laden with berries of all kinds, a clear lake in the center and many wild pokemon roaming freely.

"This place is a special one," I decided. "I can feel that it is consecrated ground. We will be safe here. Tell the others. We have found our home."

We would live here for many years, undisturbed by those who would seek to harm or enslave us. No human would enter this forest until one day three years later.

* * *

Night had fallen and the wind whistled through the trees. I could feel a storm brewing. I love a good storm so I stood outside my cave waiting for it. While waiting, I closed my eyes and extended my psychic powers. I wanted to check on my charges as I did every night to be sure of their welfare. To be certain we were safe, I also checked outside the waterfall, another nightly ritual.

A disturbance nudged at my mind. I could hear something, a high-pitched shriek from just beyond the waterfall. My instincts told me to stay, but my curiosity wanted to know what it was. My curiosity won out and I went beyond the waterfall.

* * *

As I stepped through, the sound became louder. It seemed to come from beneath a small bush. Carefully, I knelt and pushed the some of the branches away.

A tiny face looked up at me. Eyes of ruby red twinkled with tears. Pink hair was matted with the leaves and gunk of the bush it was tangled in.

It was a human. Even small humans could be dangerous. My mind, my most powerful asset froze in sudden fear. I backed away, back behind the waterfall, through the tunnel and back to my lair. I closed down on my psychic powers, shutting my mind to the mind-cry of the child. Yet, I could not shut my ears from her cries. Her whimpering intruded on my peace, until sharp shrill cries shattered the night. Even with the coming thunder, I knew that my ears would be able to detect even the smallest murmur. I could not leave it there.

Rain was beginning to drizzle as I crept back outside of our sanctuary. "You won't let me sleep at all tonight will you?" I couldn't help but want to curse the child. Why did I even care? Could this be what humans called a "conscience"?

"A conscience..." I mused, "what an incredibly human idea." I turned my attention back to the baby. "Now why in the world would someone leave you hidden under a bush? I thought humans were protective of their young." Questions raced through my head, all of them variations of "What should I do?"

As though it sensed my conflict, the baby renewed its cries. Just that afternoon, I had spent watching a mother vulpix with her cub. Now I reached out my hand and stroked it's head. "Don't cry little one." The baby whimpered but did not cry out again.

For some reason, I was compelled to cradle the baby in my arms. "That is better. Now, are you able to tell me who you are, your name?"

"Ree…Ree," the baby answered.

"ReeRee?" I struggled to think what ReeRee could mean. Gently I peeked into her mind for my answers. "Ahh, I understand now. You are Reenie and you are a female."

"ReeRee," the baby smiled up at me, and at that moment, something long frozen in my heart began to thaw. This was... a beginning.

AN: Can MewTwo really take care of a human baby? Find out in the next chapter.


	2. Chapter 1

PCE1

Summary: MewTwo and Reenie bond. For simplicity's sake, I will translate what all the pokemon are saying in this, unless the POV is someone who does not understand Poke-speak.

Chapter 1 Butterfly Kisses

As I took the little baby back towards my cave, I marveled at just how small, yet strong she was. The baby was so tiny, fitting in the crook of my arms, and yet I could feel something special within her. She did not struggle as I imagined she would. Most children would fuss at being held by a perfect stranger, especially one with a face such as mine. But this child… I sensed no fear from her, only wonder and… affection.

Such contradictions… Only one other human had ever had such a juxtaposition of characteristics, and it was to him that I owed so much.

Ash Ketchum.

I carried the infant back to my cave, where two of my most loyal pokemon, clones of a meowth and a pikachu, waited. They came every night to give me a report on the status of the others, despite their knowledge of my psychic powers. Still, they continued to bring the report every night and every morning. I never stopped them, nor asked them why they sought out my company. To be honest with myself, I enjoyed their visits. It was good to not feel quite so alone.

[MewTwo, what is going on?] Pikachu asked me. [We saw you go through the waterfall.]

[Was it humans?] Meowth added.

I considered my answer. Would they understand? "Yes," I responded after a few minutes. I lowered my arms to give them a look at the child still swaddled in a blanket. "She was abandoned outside our borders in a bush."

Reenie gaped at them and then back at me. She gurgled and burbled at us.

Pikachu was the first to get over his shock. Uncertainly, he grew closer to us and I sat down. Pikachu sniffed the baby and she sniffed back before she crossed her eyes and sneezed. It was a high, squeaky sneeze and Pikachu jumped back a bit.

Pikachu looked at me. [What are you going to do?]

"Well, I can't very well leave her out there alone. Only humans could abandon babies," I insisted. I was only doing this out of pity and a desire to get some sleep at night. "I am going to keep her. I will teach her to be good to pokemon." Once again the memory of Ash entered my mind. If even one human could show such a gregarious spirit, surely one taught from infancy could change the world! Perhaps his hope of humans and pokemon living together in peace and mutual respect was not such a foolish dream, after all.

Meowth finally came over to meet her. He examined her critically. [Well, whatever you do, she needs a bath first,] he said, cringing at the smell.

I took a whiff and crinkled my nose. The foul odor snapped me back to reality. "Agreed, but first things first."

Raising a hand, I guided a piece of parchment and a pen and made a list. I then handed it to Meowth and a few nuggets to Pikachu. "Take this into town, to a market, a get these items. Take the cart." Eager to help, the two went to obey.

I stood up and looked at the child, my nose crinkled again. "Bath time for you." Perhaps it was my tone of voice, tinged with both humor and disgust, but Reenie too wrinkled her nose. I laughed.

How long had it been since I had laughed? Had I ever done so before? Already, the small human was exerting her charms on me, and I couldn't help but be susceptible to them.

Conveniently, there was a small pond with its own tiny waterfall nearby where I undressed her and sat her in the pool. The water was only a couple of hands-breadths deep, and the child was able to sit up on her own. Far off in the distance, thunder cracked. The electricity in the air filled my dense fur with static. Soon, the storm would be upon us; I needed to do this fast. Carefully, gently, I carried her to the waterfall, dipping her hair beneath the running water. The leaves and mud ran out of it and into the water. She struggled lightly and whimpered.

"Now stop that. I'm being careful and you need your hair washed."

I frowned at her. She looked up at me and pouted but stopped struggling. Amazing how such a young child could read my facial expressions. Was she psychic? It seemed likely, but a gentle probe brought no reaction. How old is she?

I finally let her sit up again and had turned to look around us for something to dry her with when a splash of water hit my chin and chest. I looked down at her and saw a big grin and her crimson-colored eyes twinkling. "Is that a challenge?" I returned the splash gently. She erupted in high-pitched squeals that pierced my eardrums.

"Ouch! That's loud child." My paws automatically lifted to cover my abused ears.

"Owwie?" she cocked her head.

"Yes, it hurt my ears," I told her as I lifted her out of the water.

There was no other way to do it, so I lifted her and cradled the girl in the crook of one arm, and reached down to pick up her discarded clothing.

To my surprise, wet arms wrapped themselves around my neck and I felt a cold pair of lips press against my ear.

"All be'er," she said with a sweet smile.

I tried not to. I really did. I knew I should not encourage attachment, even though I now planned to raise her, teach her. But it was to no avail. I felt myself smile a little at her and when she returned it with a broad, innocent grin my frozen heart thawed a little. How could it be that my loyal pokemon who had fought and fled with me to this sanctuary have had no effect on me, but a child whose presence had lasted less than an hour have made me not only smile but laugh? It was both right and wrong. So, I tamped down on my rebellious emotions.

"Enough of that now, let us get you dressed and fed," I stated, my mask dropping again over my countenance.

I took her inside my cave to dry her. Unfortunately, her clothing was as befouled as her body had been, and therefore there was nothing clean in which to dress the child.

Once again, I was pleasantly surprised by her good disposition. Once I sat her within sight of the cave opening and told her to not move, she listened! Most young pokemon are not as obedient.

I went outside to the berry trees and I picked a small bunch of them back to the cave. I chuckled softly as I watched her play with her bare feet. The berries were, I had learned appropriate food for any pokemon, and I assumed that they would serve as a first meal for a young human as well. Worried that she might choke on whole berries, I mashed them well into a paste, first removing the large seeds, later to be planted. The child watched me fixedly. How unusual.

Once I finished with the berries, I brought the mush to her on a clean leaf. Curiously, she stuck a hand in it and looked at me.

"Eat it, it's food," I said, demonstrating the fact by popping a few berries into my mouth.

She licked the mush and shoveled the handful completely in her mouth with excitedly. I sat with her and watched her eat. Even though the berries were mashed up, I felt a need to make sure she did not choke.

After a few handfuls, she looked up and held up some to me. Surprised by her obvious offer, I accepted a bit of it and earned myself a big huge grin.

"You're cute," I finally admitted. She was. I could admit that without getting attached, I thought. After all, there are countless pokemon that I consider "cute."

After she finished her meal, we cleaned up again. How untidy these humans are!

She began to fuss and wriggle, which I interpreted as fatigue, so I fixed up a temporary bed of mast, a mixture of leaves and moss and soft grass. I laid her down, and it was not a moment too soon for as soon as she settled in, she yawned and her eyelids began to droop.

Quiet! At least getting her to sleep meant a return to solitude for me. Somehow, I now longed for and dreaded my loneliness, now that it had been breached, but a small cry called me back. She looked at me; her eyes filled with fear and uncertainty.

"Now what do you want?"

She reached out a hand. I knew what she wanted. I was not about to give it to her. If I gave in, I knew I would be stuck sitting by her every single night. I turned back around, determined to ignore any further cries.

But, then I remembered. I remembered waking up in a place that was unfamiliar to me. I remembered being scared to death of what would happen to me. Our situations differed only slightly. She was in a situation that I am certain would have left me traumatized if I had been her age.

Sighing with defeat, I sat beside her and petted her hair and cheek. Her tiny hand grasped one of my balled-fingertips. The fear fled from her eyes and was replaced with absolute trust. Reenie heaved a deep sigh, surprisingly large for such a small person, and closed her eyes again, smiling.

"I suppose I am stuck with you," I murmured to her. It was true, but, somehow I didn't mind. "I am not sure what kind of caregiver I will be. I have never cared for one as small as you. I just hope I am not making a mistake."

AN: Next chapter, 10 years later and the reintroduction of another familiar character. What Pokemon story would be complete without...


	3. Chapter 2

PCE2

Chapter 2: 10 Years Later

In the center of the region, in the crystalline palace, a woman sat in her throne petting the head of a black Persian.

"Your Ladyship," a man carrying a crystal ball followed by an Alakazam stepped forward. "I have just received a vision. Lord Chaos' match is coming."

The woman sat bolt upright at the words. "What?"

"A pokemon, a terribly strong psychic-type will bring about the destruction of Chaos," the seer continued. "A trainer of great strength and compassion for all pokemon will find the Silver Crystal, and with the aid of the legendary creature, will restore the true Queen and King and take away your crown."

Golden armor clinked as the woman stood. "Is this so? Is this pokemon absolutely necessary to my dethronement?"

The seer nodded. "As far as I can tell Your Highness."

"Then take this vial," she went to the shelf of her chamber and took out a glass vial containing a glowing purple liquid and handed it to the man. "Have Team Chaos' leader boil this and allow it's magic to spread out upon the region. In the meantime, perhaps I can use the trainers, particularly this chosen one to locate the Silver Crystal for my own use."

In the middle of a small town called Pallet, in the Kanto Region, stood a majestic building. Flags of all colors surrounded the building, flapping in the wind. Inside, on a large gym floor, two boys stood. Well, one was a boy where the other was a young man in early twenties.

In front of the small boy flew a blue bat-like creature. "Zubat, supersonic!"

The man just grinned and adjusted his cap. "Pikachu, thundershock!"

A small yellow mouse bounded forward and his face screwed up in concentration. "Pikachu!" A bolt of lightning shot free of Pikachu and slammed into Zubat, sending it crashing to the ground unconscious.

"Zubat!" the little boy cried in dismay as he ran to his fallen pokemon. "Are you alright Zubat?"

The man walked over and sprayed the bat pokemon with a revive followed by a potion. "There you go, he'll be just fine. You battled well."

The boy pouted. "But I still lost. I wasn't ready. Maybe I don't have what it takes after all."

The man patted the boy on the shoulder. "Hey, I remember when I was your age. I was just like you. There were lots of times that I thought I wasn't good enough."

"Pika-pi," Pikachu said in agreement.

"Really?" the boy asked. "You were like me?" Hope lit the boy's eyes. "Alright then. I'm gonna keep training and someday I'm gonna be just like you Ash! You watch and see."

Ash Ketchum, the pride of Pallet Town, smiled. "I have no doubt that you're going to be an awesome pokemon trainer. That's why I know you deserve this." Ash held out a small pin in the shape of his favorite hat.

The boy gaped. "But…"

"You lost the battle, but you passed my test. You try, you fail. You try, you fail. But the only true failure is when you stop trying," Ash told him. "Take this badge, you've earned it."

The boy grinned from ear to ear as Ash pinned the badge onto his shirt. "Thank you Ash! You'll see, I'm gonna make you proud." Hugging his Zubat close, the boy bounded out happily.

Pikachu leaped onto Ash's shoulders, a smile on his face as well. He approved whole-heartedly of Ash's kind, encouraging move. "Pika-Pika!"

Ash looked at his watch. "Oh, it's closing time. Come on Pikachu, what say we go see Professor Oak on the way home?"

"Pikachu," the creature replied with a nod.

* * *

The two walked the short path to Oak's Research Lab. Ash always made time to visit Professor Oak since Gary had moved to Celadon City. The other boy just couldn't handle it when Ash was asked to be the gym leader of Pallet's very own Pokemon Gym and had left in huff.

As they entered the lab, the sound of the professor's familiar voice could be heard speaking excitedly to someone.

"And you say no one can even get a look at it," Oak asked over the phone, giving Ash a nod in greeting as he entered. "Have you tried placing a static camera? You have? And what happens? Suichi, we have to find a way to get this pokemon, at the very least identify it. If only…"

Suddenly Oak's vision snapped to Ash, sending a little tendril of worry into the young man. He never liked it when Oak got that look. "Suichi, I'm going to have to call you back." He smiled as he bid goodbye to his friend and hung up the telephone. "Ash, my boy, I'm so glad to see you today."

"We come to see you everyday Professor Oak so I'm going to guess you want to do something for you." Ash stated, knowing his good friend much too well.

"My friend, Professor Tomoe, he lives in the Crystal Region just barely south of Johto, and his assistant has found evidence of a new pokemon. Pink hair, strange footprints, sounds in the bushes," Oak explained. "However, no one can even get a look at it. Every time someone goes to investigate, it's gone as suddenly as it was there. They tried cameras on the spot but somehow the film inside gets destroyed."

"And you want me to try to find it?" Ash asked. "What makes you think I can do any better?"

Oak looked at Pikachu. "You're special Ash. You've always had a special connection with pokemon and they sense that. I think, no, I know you could do it. And you have been telling me how boring it is being stuck in town, your grand adventures being over. I think you would like the Crystal Region. I've only visited once myself and it was eerily pretty. They say the region itself is made up of a crystal from the moon."

Ash sighed. "I don't know Professor. My mom's kind of happy to have me home. And I have the gym to look after, I can't just leave it untended."

Oak shrugged. "Don't worry, you wouldn't be the first gym leader to close their gym for a short time. And about your mom, you're twenty-three, an adult. But that doesn't mean you have to abandon all fun. I know you miss your adventures."

Ash smiled remembering all the amazing adventures he had with Brock, and Misty, and May and Max too.

"Ash, you're an excellent gym leader, and an even better pokemon trainer. Pallet Town has seen more action in the last few years, since you set up shop," Oak said. "But at the same time, I know it's not what you really want to do. You're not the kind to stay in one place all the time. You know it and I know it. And Delia knows it too. Come on Ash, you know you want to go."

"I guess…I could…I mean we should find out about that new pokemon after all, right?" Ash asked. "I wouldn't be gone too long. What do you say Pikachu? Up for another adventure?"

Pikachu bounced excitedly on Ash's head and jumped on top of Professor Oak. "Pika-pika!"

Ash smiled brightly. "Alright! Guess we're in."

AN: Sorry for the lapse in updates. Hope you enjoy this chapter and reviews and critique are greatly appreciated. We do try and answer each review.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Pink Hair, Red Eyes

As the ferry approached land, Ash and Pikachu had no words for the sight before them. The very landscape seemed to glow with an beautifully eerie light. In the distance, just beyond what looked like a mountain region, a crystalline edifice looked down on them.

"Wow, what is that?" Ash asked a young blonde man.

The blonde in his apron looked up at the tower that Ash was pointing to. "Oh that's the Crystal Palace. We can only see that tower from here but up close it's enormous."

"And am I going crazy or is the whole region glowing?" he asked.

The man laughed. "That's what all the tourists say. I guess it sort of does, but we don't really notice too much. Oh, I'm Andrew by the way. My sister and I run the restaurant on the ferry."

"Ash Ketchum, from the Kanto Region," Ash offered his hand. "Gym Leader of the Pallet Town Gym. And this is Pikachu," he pointed at the yellow rat on his shoulder.

Andrew shook the proffered hand. "So what brings you to Crystal, Ash?"

"My good friend, Professor Oak, sent me to help him and his friend, the scientist here, with a new project," Ash tried to refrain from giving too much away just in case they didn't want him to say anything.

"Professor Tomoe? Oh, then you must have heard about the mysterious new pokemon," Andrew said leaning over the side of the boat.

"Yeah, you know about it?" Ash asked. "Have you seen it?"

"No, no one has. We've only heard it really," Andrew said. "There's a huge forest just a few miles outside of town and it's very strange. Most of us think it lives there."

Ash pondered. "So you think if I just head in that direction I might meet it?"

"It's possible, you'll hear it at least. Like I said, none of us have ever seen it," Andrew stated. "Oh we're here, and there's Professor Tomoe." Andrew pointed at a man with white hair and lab jacket.

Ash nodded. "Thanks Andrew. Come on Pikachu."

Pikachu jumped off his shoulder with a "pika" and the two of them took off down the gangplank. They came to a stop in front of the scientist.

"You're Ash, right?" the man asked. "Professor Oak said you would be arriving today. Come we have much to discuss."

Ash didn't even have a chance to introduce himself as Tomoe led the way back to his lab. A young man who looked only a year or two younger than he, with silvery hair stood over a playpen of baby pokemon, a clipboard in hand.

"Helios, how are the new charges today?" Tomoe asked.

"Very well Professor," the young man answered. "Baby Nidoran seems to have a little colic though. I gave him a mint berry to help."

Pikachu ran over to the playpen. "Pika-Pika," he chirped at the babies in the pen. They eagerly turned towards him and began chirping back at him.

Helios laughed and looked over to Ash. "Are you the one from Kanto?"

"Yes, he is," Tomoe said sitting down at his desk typing at a computer. "Ash, this is Helios, he is my assistant. He is also one of the top breeders in the region."

Helios shrugged modestly. "I wouldn't say that, but breeding is a passion of mine. Breeding and Pokemon Genetics is what this lab focuses on. I breed Pokemon and then release them into the wild when they're big enough and able to fend for themselves."

Ash listened and nodded. "So, what about this new pokemon?"

"Oh that," Helios began. "Well, I first started noticing signs when I took a previous batch of new pokemon into the forest to be released. There's a small stream leading to the pond with a beautiful waterfall. I like to let them go there, it's so peaceful." Tomoe gave him a look that said to proceed. "Ah yes, well anyway, I was releasing some new pokemon into the wild and I got that feeling of being watched, really bad. I tried to pass it off until I heard some movement in the trees, branches crackling and falling. The sounds came then from the bushes and I tried to catch it, but all I could find was this." He held up a few strands of pink.

Ash took the strands and looked them over. "Is that the only place you've heard it?"

Helios shook his head. "No, but it's the best place."

Ash looked at Pikachu. "Hey Pikachu, what do you think?" He showed Pikachu the hairs.

"Pika-pi," Pikachu replied.

"Exactly what I thought," Ash looked at Helios. "Can you show us this waterfall?"

Helios looked at Tomoe. "Can you spare me for the afternoon?"

"Just show them to the path. Oak told me this kid is special. He'll have the best luck alone," Tomoe pointed out.

Helios shrugged. "Come on."

He led Ash to a forked path. "Okay you want this path to the right. It leads straight to the waterfall. Will you be okay?"

"Yep," Ash fixed his backpack and his hat. "Come on Pikachu, just like old times huh? We'll be back tonight. Hopefully with this new pokemon." He gave his trademark "peace" sign and went on his way, Pikachu walking beside him.

* * *

All along the way, Ash kept his eyes and ears open as did Pikachu. He hadn't said so, but he could swear those hairs looked human. He knew it made no sense that a human would be hiding out here though. It had to be a pokemon, right?

"Pikachu, what do you think? Do you think it's really a pokemon we're looking for?" Ash asked his best friend.

Pikachu didn't answer as he was too focused on his surroundings, specifically the trees. If Ash had followed Pikachu's gaze just a second earlier he would have seen a pair of red eyes peering down at them in curiosity. As it was, by time he did follow said gaze, they were gone. Pikachu wanted to alert Ash but knew it would do no good.

A crackle in the trees finally alerted Ash that they were not alone. He looked up at the trees quickly, but the crackling sound had silenced. He determined that he would just continue to the spring and pay no attention to any noises. He would give them absolutely no outward acknowledgment. Years of pokemon training had taught him well.

Finally arriving at the spring, he and Pikachu sat down quietly to admire the beauty of the waterfall and the area surrounding them.

"Wow, it's amazing, isn't it Pikachu?" he asked.

"Pika…" Pikachu concurred.

Patiently, the two waited and it wasn't long before Ash heard some rustling in the trees just above.

"Hey Pikachu," Ash said, bending down so just Pikachu could hear. "How about you go into the trees, see if you can talk to whoever's there." Pikachu nodded and discreetly made its way into the bushes.

Up in the treetops, a small figure with long pink hair looked down on the strange boy. She wondered what his game was exactly. He wasn't like the others in the human place. He clearly heard her, she knew he did, and yet did nothing. She liked playing hide and seek from the humans, but this human obviously didn't know how to play.

She was so focused on studying this new human that she didn't hear his pikachu coming behind her.

"Pikachu…" the Pikachu chirped at the figure.

Unprepared for the greeting the figure shrieked and tried to run away but only managed to fall completely from the tree and onto the ground behind the human.

AN: HA HA, Cliffhanger anyone. You'll have to check out the next chapter to find out how this plays out.


	5. Chapter 4

AN: This chapter references a lot of MewTwo's Return, a direct-to-video sequel to the first movie set in the Johto Region (Or it was direct-to-video in the US, don't know about Japan). If you've never seen it then you might not quite understand a little of the dialogue.

Chapter 4: Reunion

Ash looked on a young girl. She in turn stared back at him, her ruby-colored eyes speaking of nothing less than pure terror. Soft pink hair fell down over her shoulders and down to the middle of her back. Her simple white frock had a few stains here and there but was remarkably clean otherwise.

Pikachu jumped down from the trees and back onto Ash's shoulder.

Ash saw her trembling with fear and allowed his shock to dissipate. He smiled gently at her and stepped near her. "Are you alright?"

The little girl stood up in a flash at his movement, and tried to run off. "Ahh!" she shrieked, falling to the ground again, placing a hand on her twisted ankle.

Ash shook his head. "Don't run away, you're hurt. I'm not going to hurt you."

The girl shook visibly. Pikachu jumped down from Ash's shoulder and crept up to her. "Pi-pikachu-pika. (Don't be afraid.)"

The little girl looked down at the Pokemon. "Pikachu? (Are you sure?)"

Ash gaped. The girl could speak to Pokemon?

Pikachu nodded. "Pikachu-pi. Pi-pi-pikachu. (Yeah. He's my friend.)"

The girl looked up at Ash, uncertainty in her eyes. "Who…who are you? What do you want?"

"My name's Ash, I'm the pokemon gym leader from the town of Pallet and all I want is to help you fix this ankle," he bent next to the girl. He reached for it.

"Don't touch me!" the girl protested. "It hurts."

"I know it does. I have to touch it to find out how bad it's hurt. It's okay, I'm a friend," Ash explained as he gently took her ankle. She grit her teeth as he tested it. "I don't think it's broken, just sprained." He reached into his pack and pulled out a first aid kit. "So what's your name?"

"Papa said I shouldn't talk to humans…." She told him. "I don't know if I should tell you my name."

"Shouldn't talk to humans? You're a human," Ash said. "Isn't he?" He pulled from the kit an Ace bandage and clips. Carefully he began to wrap the injured ankle.

"Papa says humans are dangerous creatures and I should stay away from them," she continued.

"Pikachu-pikachu-pika-pi. (Some are but there are a lot who are really good, like Ash.)" Pikachu told her.

The little girl looked at the pokemon. It was clear that she was still unsure as to how much to tell him.

Ash put his kit away. "Well, I wrapped it, but you should try not to walk on it for a while. Where do you live? I'll help you get home."

"That won't be necessary," came a deep, familiar voice from behind them.

Ash turned around to see a tall, lavender colored pokemon. Any other person would have felt fear from meeting this daunting creature, but Ash just smiled. "MewTwo? You live here?"

MewTwo frowned. "How do you know my name?"

"It's me, Ash. Don't you remember me?" Ash asked as he stood up and offered his hand. "It's good to see you again."

Familiarity crossed the psychic pokemon's eyes. "Ahh yes, you were that boy from all those years ago. I remember the last time we met. You have grown significantly. I did not recognize you."

The little girl fought to stand on her bad ankle. "Papa, you know this human?"

MewTwo fixed hard eyes on the girl. They clearly told her how disappointed he was that she thought to disobey the very rules he had set for her safety. She bowed her head in sorrow, allowing her eyes to meet his, transmitting feelings of shame. His eyes softened in forgiveness and he nodded. "This boy and I have met twice before. He is one of the extremely few GOOD humans in existence. Of course, he's not quite a boy anymore."

Ash was confused. "Wait, Papa?" It was clear what he was asking.

MewTwo nodded. "I found Reenie roughly ten years ago, abandoned right outside this waterfall. There were no signs of any other humans and I certainly was not about to go into town for any reason, so I raised her as my own." MewTwo walked around them to go into the waterfall. "Follow me, it is dangerous to talk out here."

"Papa, are you sure it's safe to take him inside?" Reenie asked.

MewTwo looked back at her. "This young man saved my life about a year or two before you entered it and at the risk of his own." He said as though that explained how he could trust this human when he despised all the others (save for her).

Reenie looked at Ash with a slightly new sense of awe. "You saved my papa? Well then, if he trusts you than I guess I can try."

MewTwo led the way into the secret forest. "When we left Mt. Quena, we came to the Crystal Region. It was by pure chance that we found this sacred place. The humans don't even know that the waterfall hides a cave and thus the entrance. They don't even know it's here."

Ash gazed around him. He realized how privileged he was to get to see such a lovely sight. All around him were pokemon of all varieties, flying about, swimming in the stream or just walking in the grasses and swinging in the trees. "Wow, it's totally amazing. I'm honored you trust me enough to show me."

MewTwo nodded. "I have come to accept our friendship as fate. Three times have we met out of pure coincidence. Three times is no coincidence but fate. I also must entertain the idea that there is a reason that fate has dictated that we meet this third time, even after so long."

Ash chuckled softly. "Well aren't we the philosopher. No offense, but you over-think things way too much. I simply came to this region to try and identify the mysterious new pokemon the townspeople have been hearing. I still don't know what I'm going to tell Professor Tomoe."

"You will tell him that you found nothing, simple as that," MewTwo instructed him. "I will not have humans coming and invading our privacy."

Ash looked at the very quiet Reenie. "That's just it. If I tell them I didn't find anything, they'll probably just assume that I failed. They may start looking around the waterfall and even find the cave behind it, leading into here, determined to find something. You're more than just another pokemon, but that's not what any other trainer would think. A pokemon is a pokemon, which means they are allowed to try and capture you, or so they think."

"Any human who came here would simply find themselves back outside, with no memory of this place," MewTwo explained, although the idea disturbed him greatly that there could even be such a chance.

"Then there's the fact that Reenie herself is a human," Ash pointed out, watching her frown. "How old are you?"

"About 10, right Papa?" Reenie asked MewTwo.

MewTwo nodded. "Correct, it was around ten years that I found you."

"She's already showing curiosity about other humans, sneaking out of here just to get a glimpse. Yet, she's so afraid of them she hides in bushes and trees and makes a run for it the minute someone hears her," Ash continued. "She's already at the age where she can legally get her pokemon training license if she wanted. She can't stay here forever."

"I understand what you say boy," he looked at Reenie, the desire to protect her shining in his eyes. "But she is, as far as I am concerned, much too young to go off on her own."

"I'm not saying that, not by any stretch of the imagination," Ash continued. "But what about school? What have you done for her education? What about letting her make some human friends. You just said you understand what I'm saying, that she can't stay here forever. She needs to start getting to know humans and how to deal with them in the real world."

"She is just a child," MewTwo insisted. "She is not your daughter, therefore you have no place telling me how to raise her."

Ash realized the argument was lost, at least for now and he certainly didn't want to lose the good will of the pokemon. "I'm sorry, you're right, it's not my place."

MewTwo softened at the apology. "Let us not talk of it again then and move on."

When Ash returned to town later that evening, after an afternoon of visiting with his old friend and letting Pikachu play with the other pokemon and Reenie, he couldn't shake the thought that something was going to happen. The very winds seemed to carry a forbidding tone.

AN: Forgive the delay in this chapter, I was unable to type due to a broken thumb.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: In the Dark of the Night

As the brilliant moon cast its light upon the Crystal Region, as pokemon and human alike fell into their deep, peaceful, regenerating slumber; a dark shadowy mist rose from around the Crystal Palace. It rose and spread fast and heavy. No one even felt it spread over them like a sickeningly thick blanket.

"The universe is being damaged. Everything is breaking down leaving behind a terrible, silent world. What can save it? Not punishment and mutual killing. The one to save the whole universe is someone with a gentle heart who feels for her opponent. She will risk her life to protect those she loves. Someone with a heart of courage."

MewTwo roused from his deep sleep as he heard these strange words in his sleep. Who had spoken to him? Where were they? Why had they called to him. He looked over at Reenie who slept on a bed of comfortable leaves feet away. Risk her life? A heart of courage? Did the voice speak of her? Why? What did they want with his daughter?

He rose with a need for fresh air and ventured outside. It had been a long ten years, and yet they had been so short. He had told himself that he was only taking her in because it would be cruel and human to do otherwise. He had tried to force himself not to care for her. That plan had fell to pieces the first time she had run to him bearing a dandelion that she had plucked just for him. Or maybe it had been before that. Whenever or whatever had done it, he had really liked being able to call her daughter, even if she was adopted and a human.

Now she was ten years old. As Ash had said, she was growing up and she couldn't stay with him forever. Someday she would go out on her own, in a cruel, selfish world, one he despised. Naturally, he feared for her safety, as would he always. He was her father. But he wasn't sure what really scared him most. That she might leave and be hurt or that she may leave and never want to come back. He was a lonely sort. Sure, his clan tried to get him to be part of their lives beyond simply watching over and protecting them, but he had been unable even to fit in with other pokemon. Before Reenie, he had told himself that he simply preferred his solitude. Now he knew he was merely lying to himself. When the day came for her to rejoin her kind, would he be strong enough to let her go? What would happen to him? He vaguely remembered a day long ago, so very long ago. When he was still just a maybe, growing within the pods of the scientists who created him. A little girl who had tried to tell him how wonderful life was. When she had disappeared, no, died, he had felt such terrible fear and loneliness. Frightened of what the world might hold for him, fearful that he too might never awake in the real world. He had been sedated, the scientists had tried to make him forget her. They succeeded for a time, but through these years of raising Reenie, he had begun to remember her. He had begun to remember her words to him. "You're alive, and life is wonderful." She was right.

"Amber…" he whispered.

Just as he was reaching the crest of his reflections, a sharp pain shot through his chest and he fell to his knees. He gripped his chest, focusing on the pain. What was this? What was causing it? Was it an attack? He slid a small amount of energy out and around the sanctuary and felt a small measure of relief to feel nothing. Slowly the pain faded away and he stood up. "Perhaps…perhaps I am just too stressed out," he said to himself. It was very possible, he worked very hard for a pokemon, sometimes too hard and he liked to worry overly much. "I need to just go back to bed and rest, relax. Maybe tomorrow, I will take the day off, just Reenie and myself. Maybe we'll go to the lake for a swim." He walked back to the hollow tree and to his bed. The moment he laid down on the moss and leaves, he was asleep.

The next morning, as the sun rose over the horizon, Reenie opened her eyes and sat up. With a yawn, she stretched and looked over expecting to see her father standing outside the tree and watching sunrise, as usual. Instead, he was still lying asleep on his bed. Worry shot through her, it was unusual for him to sleep a minute past twilight. She crawled over to him and shook the pokemon.

"Papa," she whispered as she shook him.

MewTwo moaned and opened his eyes. "Good morning Reenie." He sat up and put a hand to his head. It hurt, a fact which startled him to realize. He didn't normally get headaches, well not without a lot of irritation which would then create a migraine. Perhaps he was coming down with something but no matter, he would simply take it easy today. As he had already planned the night before.

Reenie sighed with relief as he woke up. "You slept in today Papa," she stated the obvious. "It scared me a little."

"Yes, well yesterday was a big day after all. I'm surprised you didn't sleep in," he mussed her pink mop. "I was thinking, what if instead of the usual, what if we went down to the lake today. Have a day off?" He slowly stood, and was shocked to discover the earth spinning before. He grabbed onto the side of the tree for support.

Reenie watched in worry. "Papa?"

He forced himself to regain his balance and smiled at her. "I'm fine child, I just stood up too fast." He hoped she would accept that answer. He was having a hard time convincing himself. He walked slower than normal out into the light. He wished he could figure out why such a short trip was making him pant like he had just hiked ten miles in raging heat.

"Papa," Reenie started. "You're sweating, and your color's off," she told him. "Papa I think you're sick."

MewTwo looked at her. "I am not sick Reenie…" he trailed off as dizziness hit him hard sending back to his knees.

Defiantly, Reenie put her hands on her hips. "You are too sick Papa." She put a hand to his forehead. "You're burning up. We're not going to any lake today, you're going back to bed. You need to rest."

MewTwo shook his head. "No, I am not going back to bed. I just need to…"

"Papa," Reenie grabbed his arm and pulled him towards the tree. "It's okay, everyone gets sick. Just lay down, I'll look after everyone today."

(MEWTWO, MEWTWO!) came the cries of her father's Pikachu. He appeared alarmed. (You have to come…) He stopped short when he saw how horrible their protector looked. (Not you too!)

"What is it?" MewTwo snapped although he instantly regretted it. His head was just in a horrible state of pain.

(It's the pokemon, the psychic types, they've all fallen ill. They won't wake up and they're pale and sweating.) Pikachu explained the situation.

MewTwo's eyes flew open. "I'm sure their symptoms are the same as mine if they were awake. This is bad." He recalled the warning he'd heard the night before and snapped his eyes up at Reenie. His little girl was in danger. He tried to stand up. "I have to go to them, I must try and…" he made it to his feet only to fall.

"You NEED to lay down, Papa," Reenie insisted, frightened. "I'll go to the town, I'll find Ash…" She stood to run out.

MewTwo touched her arm. "No, you must stay here. It's only touching… the psychic pokemon, not the others, you won't be safe…" he panted. He looked over at Pikachu. "You…go to the town, find the young man with the hat and the Pikachu…" he grimaced as pain hit again. As Pikachu ran off to find the trainer, MewTwo looked back at Reenie, desperation coloring his eyes. He realized that he felt fear. This illness couldn't possibly be natural. He fought to keep his eyes open, wanting to make sure she was safe.

"Rest Papa, it'll be okay. Just sleep and rest and you'll feel better." Feeling him fall into sleep despite his best attempts to fight it, Reenie stood and went to find something to wet with cool water. He needed a cold compress. She found a dirty shirt of hers and took it to the stream to soak.

Ash woke up in the Pokemon Center feeling slightly nostalgic. How long had it been since he'd had to use a Pokemon Center as a hostel. Pikachu woke up beside him with a smile. It was almost as though they had gone ten years back in time and he almost thought he could hear Misty barking at him to get his lazy you-know-what out of bed.

"Please help my Drowzee," however was the cry that got his attention. He sat bolt upright to see a younger trainer giving his Drowzee to Joy.

"Oh no, not another one," Joy sounded alarmed.

Ash got up and came over to the desk, Pikachu on his shoulders. "What's wrong?"

Joy sighed. "Since last night all of the psychic pokemon have come down with a horrible illness. I can't figure out what it is or what's causing it or how to fix it."

"The psychic pokemon?" Ash asked, feeling a flood of worry come crashing down inside him. "Oh no…MewTwo," he whispered and he took off running out of the center towards the forest.

Halfway there, Pikachu pointed down the path, drawing his eyes to another pikachu making a mad dash straight for him. He stopped.

"You're MewTwo's friend aren't you?" he asked, though he knew the answer.

He nodded. "Pi-pikachu, pikachu!" he talked hurried and fast. (Hurry and come, something's wrong, please help.)

Ash took his the urgent tone for what it was and ran ever faster, allowing the new pikachu to rest on his shoulders as he hauled ass down the path. Upon passing through the waterfall, the pikachu jumped down and ran ahead leading him to the tree where MewTwo lay unconscious, his breathing shallow.

"How long has he been like this?" was the first question Ash asked as he looked over the pokemon.

Reenie cried quietly. "Just this morning as far as I know, but he had trouble getting up and he's really pale and he's burning up. He fell asleep while we waited. Please help him, please!"

Ash knew what had to be done but he knew the pokemon wouldn't like it. He was almost thankful that MewTwo was asleep as he looked at Reenie. "Reenie, I'm not a doctor, I don't know how to help him other than to suggest we take him to the Pokemon Center in Dosei."

Reenie shook her head. "Papa won't like that…you can't do anything?"

"No, I'm not trained in medicine like Nurse Joy is. She'll have equipment and medicines on her side to help him better than I can. I know he doesn't like humans and I know he would never choose to go to a center on his own if he were awake, but that's why I need you to make the decision for him. To help him."

"Pika-pika (He's right you know)," Ash's Pikachu agreed.

Reenie looked at her sick papa and then to his pikachu. "What do you think?"

"Pi-pika-pikachu-pika-pi (I don't know but he needs help, they all do)," he replied.

"Alright…but Papa would want me to make sure the other sick ones are taken care of too," Reenie decided.

Ash smiled. "Don't worry, I'll do everything I can for all of them. Most importantly is to get him help but without anyone seeing him…" he knew very well that MewTwo would be a very extraordinary catch to any other pokemon trainer. In this state, he would be a sitting duck. He snapped his fingers as he came to the only solution. "Reenie, I have to bring Nurse Joy here. She'll be able to help us to get him to the center secretly, then she can come back here to convey the others in special pokeballs created just for this situation."

Reenie grabbed his arm as he stood up. "You're going to bring a human here? Papa wouldn't…he said…"

"Reenie, the only other option is to carry him myself, that'll attract too much attention. Nurse Joy is the best chance we got for secrecy," Ash told her.

"No, cause she'll just tell everyone anyway," Reenie countered.

"She can't do that, she would lose her job as a nurse if she did," Ash assured her. "It's called Patient-Doctor confidentiality. Anything about her patients, she has to keep confidential, secret. Not that she would anyway. Please, trust me on this. You don't know the human world so it would really be best not to pass judgment quite yet."

Reenie sighed with defeat. "Okay, go get the nurse…I'll wait here."

Ash looked at his Pikachu. "You stay here Pikachu, help get the sick ones ready."

Pikachu nodded with a dutiful expression. "Pika (Got it)."

As fast as his legs could carry him, Ash ran down the path back to town. He didn't know how dangerous this strange sickness was but he did know there was a little girl back there scared to death for the pokemon who had raised her, someone she called her father. If anything, he needed to get Joy as quickly as possible to keep the girl from getting even more worried. He hoped he was right about being able to trust Joy.

Unbeknownst to him, a man watched him run through the town to the Pokemon Center.

"Hmmm, seems we meet again boy," the orange-suited man said to himself as he pondered his presence. This boy was the reason he'd had to resort to hiding out in this small town while he had his only two remaining minions aiding the syndicate of this region in exchange for the rare pokemon necessary to build his back to its former glory. This brat had ruined everything he had worked for and yet the man couldn't bring himself to completely despise him as he should. "Perhaps I can use this boy…"

Ash burst through the center doors, doubling over with the pain of running several miles nonstop. He heaved in and exhaled the air he had been unable to breathe in his haste. "Nurse Joy!"

The Pokemon Nurse hurried to the boy. "What's wrong?"

"I need your help in the forest, please. There's a pokemon that's badly sick, but he's too big to carry," Ash explained. "Please…and he has to be kept a secret."

The forest, Joy thought. Over the last ten years, she had been visited by pokemon from that forest, normally a pikachu and a meowth. They would carry a cart and a list and a few nuggets and berries to pay for the supplies on the list. They hadn't really been supplies for a pokemon either, they seemed to be for a human.

Joy nodded and grabbed her bag. "Chanseys you know what to do." She often left the group of nurse pokemon in charge while she made house calls for pokemon too sick to be moved. "Take me to him," she told Ash and together they hurried off.

AN: What is wrong with the pokemon? Why are only the psychic types effected? What will happen now? Find out next time on Pokemon: Pink Crystal Evolution.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: The Mighty Protector

Joy led the way to the garage behind the center where an ambulance waited for them. "In here," she told the young man as she hopped inside.

Ash just barely got buckled in when Joy took off at top speed down the road. Obviously this was normal for her as the bystanders walking along just moved slightly out of the way. Ash gripped the panic handle tight enough to turn his knuckles white, screaming until his throat was sore.

"Which way?" Joy asked.

"Ahh! The...the w.w. .l.l.l..." Ash replied.

When they reached the waterfall and was unable to go any further, Ash hopped out. "He's this way! Hurry!" He shouted, jogging impatiently in place.

"But that's just a waterfall," Joy argued. "There's nothing here."

"Just trust me okay, and we might need a stretcher," he informed her. Joy just shrugged and got the stretcher from the back and indicated for Ash to lead the way. Ash led her through the waterfall and prepared to hear the same reaction he'd had the day before.

Joy looked around the valley in amazement. "I never knew this was here. All these wild pokemon."

Ash nodded. "And you can't tell anyone. Can you imagine what would happen to this beautiful place if others knew? And that goes for EVERYTHING you see here and everyone."

Joy was surprised at how serious the young man before her sounded. "I understand, I won't tell a soul."

"Good," Ash said as he led the way to Reenie's tree.

So many psychic types lay by the trees, all of them unconscious. Joy gasped and fell to her knees and began getting out her pokeballs.

Ash went to the entrance of the hollow tree. "Reenie, help's here," he called as he entered.

MewTwo looked even worse than before. His complexion was completely white and wet with persperation. His breathing was shallow and told Ash that he was in pain despite being comatose.

Reenie was crying as she looked up from where she was nursing her sick papa. "Ash you're back!"

"Yes, I'm back. You need to come out here and meet Joy now," he told her. At her anxious hesitation, he said soothingly. "Don't be afraid, she's very nice and she's here to help." He offered a hand for her to hold.

She hesitated, but took briefly took his hand before jerking free. Nurse Joy was using her pokeballs to capture her friends! She ran to the woman; only Ash's speed and strength prevented her from attacking Joy.

"What are you doing? Stop it!" Reenie ran forward and smacked away the pokeball from the nurse. "You can't catch these pokemon." She grabbed the small Meditite that Joy was about to capture in said ball.

Joy only barely contained her shock at the presence of the little girl defending the pokemon. Maintaining her professionalism, she smiled kindly at the little girl. "I have to dear, if I'm to help them."

Ash stepped forward. "These aren't regular pokeballs Reenie." She looked up questioningly at him, a little betrayal in her eyes. "They are temporary balls used by Pokemon Nurses to transport sick pokemon to the center safely. She's not going to keep them. When they're better and able to care for themselves again, she'll bring them back here and release them. Isn't that right Joy?" he asked her.

"That's right sweetheart," Joy stated. "See, they even look different than normal pokeballs," she offered to let Reenie have a closer look.

Although she clearly didn't trust the nurse, Reenie accepted the ball and looked it over. "It's pink, Papa says normal balls are red and white, although there are others, but I've never heard of a pink one before. It's like my hair."

Joy smiled. "It's a Healing Ball. Will you let me help them sweetie?"

"Only if you promise to bring them back after you've healed them," Reenie said. "This is their home, and it's my responsibility to make sure that they're safe. If you keep them, I won't be able to stop the other pokemon here from coming after you. I wouldn't want to."

"I promise," Joy said solemnly and slowly Reenie finally let her take the Meditite from her.

As if an afterthought, Reenie then chimed in. "And you can't put papa in a pokeball. He won't like that at all."

Joy looked confused as she gave Ash a few of the balls to put pokemon in. "Your papa? Dear, pokeballs are just for pokemon, you know that right?"

"Yeah," Reenie said in a tone that said she was put out that the nurse thought she was stupid. "And Papa's a pokemon."

Ash came over with the bag of pokeballs filled with the sick pokemon. "Don't worry, we brought a stretcher for him."

Joy had many questions of course but knew it was not the time to ask them. She could ask on the way back to the center. "Alright, take me to your papa," she told the little girl. "The sooner we get them back to the center the better."

Reenie took them into the tree and indicated where MewTwo lay. "You can help him right? You help pokemon so you can help my papa, right? Ash wasn't able to."

"That's because Ash is not a nurse like I am," Joy practically repeated what Ash had told her earlier. "What kind of pokemon is he? I've never seen one like him before," she said as Ash helped her to get MewTwo carefully onto the stretcher.

"He's MewTwo," Ash replied. "You wouldn't see any others like him, he's the only one. He and she are the main reasons I swore you to secrecy. He's a psychic type, a strong one and can sort of talk like humans can."

Joy nodded somewhat in understanding. This was the mighty protector of the forest. She had heard tales of people coming into the forest and coming back out without any memories after they reached to the waterfall. Those people must have found what was beyond the waterfall and he, being a psychic type, was able to use his powers to erase their memories and teleport back outside. Now that mighty protector was sick. She hoped she was able to get him well fast, not just for his sake but also for the sake of this beautiful place and the pokemon who lived there.

"Come on, we must hurry him back to the center," Joy said.

* * *

With the child seat-belted upfront in the ambulance, Joy drove much more carefully.

"So, tell me, how old are you?" Joy asked.

Rini looked around the bus in amazement at the strange device. She still wasn't sure if Joy was safe either. She had so little experience with humans.

Ash poked his head out of the back (where he was keeping an eye on MewTwo). "Tell her how old you are, Rini." He encouraged her.

Rini looked at Ash before shyly answering. "Papa says I'm ten because it was ten years ago that he found me."

Joy thought back. Ten years ago was when the visits first started. She inwardly wondered why she never said anything about them to the authorities. "Found you? What about your biological parents? Do you know anything about them?"

Rini shook her head. "Papa told me that I was left outside the waterfall. He found me and adopted me."

"Well, don't you worry. Everything will be okay now," Joy assured her. "We'll take care of your papa and get you a check up at the same time. We'll find your parents, your mother and father."

Rini frowned. "But Papa is my father! I want to stay with him!"

"Rini, you're a human," Joy told her. "He's taken really good care of you this long but you can't stay hidden away. Your Papa is too rare of a Pokemon to be able to do right by you for much longer because one such as him is better off away from humans."

Rini shook her head. "No! I want to stay with Papa! You can't take me away from him! I won't let you!"

Ash looked at Joy. "How about we focus on getting MewTwo and the other Pokemon better before we go planning her life." He made a note to himself to talk more in-depth about the situation with the nurse later.

Joy acquiesced. "You're right. But you must at least let me check you over."

Rini looked at Ash. "What does that mean?"

"She means that she wants to make sure that your body is healthy," Ash explained.

Rini nodded. "Okay. And I can stay with Papa until he's better?"

Joy nodded. "Yes. Having someone he cares about close by might give him a better chance at fighting whatever this is."

* * *

Finally, they pulled into the garage of the Pokemon Center. Covering him a blanket to conceal him, she led them into the emergency entrance.

Soon, MewTwo was safely ensconced in a private room hooked to a number of different monitors. Rini sat by his side while Joy ran test after test. Ash sat by Rini, Pikachu sat on her shoulders, both offering her some much needed support.

"Papa, please be okay," Rini begged.

"He'll be fine," Ash told her. "Won't he Nurse Joy?" He asked as the pink-haired nurse entered. He didn't like her expression as she looked at the test results.

Joy looked up from the papers. "Um...yeah." She agreed. "He's just caught a bit of a bug. He'll be alright after a few days rest. I just need to talk to Ash about some temporary living arrangements for you while your papa gets better." She motioned for Ash to join her out in the hall.

* * *

"This is bad," she said when they were safely out of earshot of the room. "This illness is like nothing I've seen before. How can I cure a disease I know nothing about?"

Ash sighed. "Hmm, what can you tell from your tests?"

"Only that it appears to attack the immune system. The more white blood cells in the count, the greater the number of harmful virus cells," she explained. "What's worse is, it seems to be mutating some of the healing cells into bad cells."

Ash looked down. "What should we do? Maybe an antidote?"

Joy shook her head. "We're just going to have to wait, keep an eye on him and the rest. I'll talk to Professor Tomoe and see if he can't help. In the meantime, Rini will need a place to stay."

Ash looked back towards the private room. "I'll look after her," He promised. "MewTwo's a good friend of mine. She's my responsibility until he can care for her himself."

"Are you sure?" Joy asked. "You have a gym back at your home right?" She remembered getting to know the young man. "Won't it be hard to raise a child too?"

Ash was reminded of Brock who had cared for several children in addition to being a gym leader. But, "Oh, I'll be staying here with her until he's better. I'm not going to take her from him."

Joy clearly did not agree with this choice. "She really should be with a human family."

"I know but he's worked so hard to care for her. He's looked after her this long. He'll do right by her," Ash said. "I know he will."

Joy was astonished by the young man's insistence at this fact. "Alright, I'll leave it alone for now."

"Thank you," Ash said. "Believe me, if I think it would be harmful for her development to stay with him, I'll say something to him."

Joy nodded. "I would appreciate that. A child like that should either be in school or on her Pokemon journey."

Ash agreed. "Yes she should be. But I'll take good care of her. Don't worry."

* * *

In the hospital room, Reenie sat worriedly holding onto her father's hand. "Please Papa...please get better..."

AN: What is this strange illness. Will Reenie let Ash care for her in MewTwo's place? Will MewTwo be okay? Find out next time on Pokemon Pink Crystal Evolution!


End file.
